chemicalsforkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Static Anthem
"Static Anthem" is the debut album by the band "Chemical Reaction". It is set to be released sometime in 2012. On some copies of the album, the cover shows a "Parental Advisory : Explicit Content" on it yet, the words may include explicit content, most copies are "clean" editions. The versions that are explicit, include a bonus CD with acoustic versions of all the songs. Sam is currently making home demos by himself. For a list of these demos, visit the Static Anthem Demos page. Some of these demos can be found on the Mixtape EP. Singles : 1. "Explanations" - January or Febuary 2012 2. "Boring Days In Paradise" Track Listing 1. Intro 2. Static Anthem 3. Your Stupid Comments 4. Untitled 5. For The Underground 6. Intermission/Volume 7. The Light/Aeroplane 8. Boring Days In Paradise 9. Stuck In The Middle 10. Explosion 11. It's Not My Time 12. We're Done Bonus Trivia : * "Boring Days In Paradise" got it's name from a Green Day bootleg. * "We're Done" on some copies, is called "We're Thru" or "We're Through". * "Intro" includes snippets of Tourette's Guy swearing and vinyl crackle. * "For The Underground" is written by Chemical Reaction. * "Your Stupid Comments" includes a hidden version of the song "Static Anthem" known as "Static Ass" or "Static Anthem (Reprise)" on clean versions. * "The Light/Aeroplane" contains an unlabled hidden track called "Appendage". An extended version of "Appendage" also appears on the Canadian "Explanations" single. Bonus Tracks : German Version: 13. We're Done (Demo) Canadian Version: 13. TBA 14. Explanations Special Edition Bonus Disc - Rare : 1. Boring Days In Paradise (Electric Mix) 2. Volume (Acoustic Mix) 3. Explosion (Demo) 4. Stuck in the Middle (Hard Rock Remix) 5. All The Time (Is Wasted Away) 6. We're Done (Acoustic Mix) French Version: 13. TBA British Version: 13. TBA 14. TBA (Acoustic Mix) 15. Explosion (Demo) 16. Stuck In The Middle (Acoustic Mix) Special Explicit Version Bonus Tracks : 1. TBA 2. All The Time (Is Wasted Away) 3. WTF (Full Version) 4. You Never Sleep 5. The Man Who Sold The World (David Bowie cover) (1st 100 copies only) 6. Exhausted (Foo Fighters cover) (1st 50 copies only) Special Explicit Version Bonus Disc : 1. Intro/Static Anthem (acoustic) 2. Your Stupid Comments (acoustic) 3. Untitled (acoustic) 4. For The Underground (acoustic) 5. Volume (acoustic) 6. The Light (acoustic) 7. Aeroplane (acoustic) 8. Boring Days In Paradise (Solo re-recorded on an acoustic guitar) 9. Stuck In The Middle (acoustic) 10. Explosion (acoustic) 11. It's Not My Time (acoustic) 12. We're Done (acoustic) 13. TBA (acoustic) 14. All The Time (Is Wasted Away) (acoustic) 15. WTF (End taken out : "Oof!") 16. You Never Sleep (acoustic) 17. Goodbye (Previously Unreleased) 18. The Man Who Sold The World (acoustic) (David Bowie cover) (1st 100 copies only) 19. Exhausted (acoustic) (Foo Fighters cover) (1st 50 copies only) Special Numbered 12" Vinyl Edition : Side A : 1. Intro 2. For The Underground 3. The Light/Aeroplane 4. Untitled 5. Boring Days In Paradise 6. It's Not My Time 7. Static Anthem Side B : 1. Your Stupid Comments (Labled as "I Hate You and I Wish You Would Die" on vinyl) 2. Stuck In The Middle 3. Explosion 4. Intermission/Volume (Labled as "Volume Parts I & II" on vinyl) 5. We're Done 6. Static Intermission (Vinyl Bonus Track) (Previously Unreleased) 7. 12 (Vinyl Bonus Track) (Previously Unreleased) "I Hate You and I Wish You Would Die" is a reference to Nirvana's "I Hate Myself & Want To Die". Limited Edition Bonus DVD : 1. Static Anthem - The Making Of The Album Personnel : Sam - Vocals, Backing Vocals (uncredited), Guitar (Rhythm and Lead), Bass (when the bass appears), Drums (only credited for "Untitled") Kameron - Credited for drums and backing vocals (but never played or sang on the album) David - "Fucking Bald Ass" snippet on "We're Done".